


I Want it All with You

by phanielspiano



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Plans For The Future, Short One Shot, Sleep, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: Phil is restless the night before he and Dan go to Ireland. Phil watches Dan sleep and has some thoughts about their past, present, and future.





	I Want it All with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is this month’s fic! It's a bit short, but I'm very happy with it. I’ve seen a lot of these types of fics from Dan’s perspective, so I thought I’d write one from Phil’s to throw into the mix :) 
> 
> *I am not from the UK, but I try to make the language in my dan and phil fics as British as possible! :)

Phil can’t sleep. It’s 3:00am on the night before he and Dan fly to Ireland, and here he lays, staring up at the ceiling of their bedroom. He adjusts his position so that he is laying on his stomach and closes his eyes, willing for sleep to wash over him.

Twenty minutes pass. Phil is still wide awake. He turns over and looks at Dan, who is snoring softly. _Glad you’re sleeping well_ , Phil thinks with a smile. He reaches out a finger and hooks one of Dan’s adorable curls around it. He twirls it around, then lets it spring back to its original position. He does it again. And once more.

Phil props himself up on his elbow and stares at Dan fondly. He looks at all the beautiful details of Dan’s face. His curly eyelashes, button nose, full lips, and his sprinkle of freckles make Phil crazy. Only the risk of waking Dan makes Phil refrain from kissing him.

Phil gently takes Dan’s warm, limp hand in his and admires it. Dan’s been growing his nails out and has been taking better care of them than Phil has of his house plants. Phil thinks they’re gorgeous. He can’t wait for Dan to paint them.

And then, Phil begins to think.

He thinks about 2009, when he and Dan would chat on Skype for hours and never run out of things to say. They never, ever got tired of each other. He thinks about when Dan came to stay at his house the first time they met, and how they kissed on the Manchester Eye. He thinks about how they longed to sleep in the same bed every night, to wake up to each other, to spend every single moment of their lives together.

Phil thinks about how all of his and Dan’s daydreams have finally become a reality. They have a wonderful apartment together, have written a book together...hell, they’re on their second world tour together, and everything is perfect and as it should be. For now.

Phil wants more. He thinks about what will happen after the tour is over. What will they do then?

He hopes the first thing they do is get a dog. God, does he want one. Preferably a corgi. Or maybe a Shiba Inu; that was Dan’s favorite. Phil wants to be greeted ecstatically by a bundle of fur when he comes home from the shop. He wants someone to cuddle when Dan is away. He wants a furry friend to sit on his lap while he plays video games.

Phil also knows how much Dan wants a forever home. Phil prays that someday soon they’ll find the right one. One with windows all around so they can feel like they’re outside without actually being outside. One with high ceilings to accommodate their ridiculous height. One with cushy sofas to snuggle on while they watch TV.

But what Phil wants more than anything in the world is a family. He wants little feet pitter-pattering around the house. He wants to see his eyes and goofiness in their daughter, or Dan’s curly hair and sarcasm in their son. He wants Dan to be Daddy and himself to be Papa. He wants one to become two...maybe even two to become three. And he knows that’s what Dan wants too.

 _Someday,_ they say. _After the tour_ , they say. But “after the tour” may come closer than either of them think.

Phil’s eyelids start to feel heavy and he lets out a yawn that a lion would be proud of. He gets settled back under the covers before tenderly pressing his lips to Dan’s forehead. And with that, Phil drifts off to sleep, images of their picture perfect future dancing in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed.  
> Follow me on instagram @phanielspiano :)


End file.
